As is well known to those familiar with wagering on lottery drawings, there are various mathematical systems to increase one's prospect of obtaining a winning combination. For example, Ivan Dimitrov's book "HOW TO WIN AT LOTTO AND PICK 6" presents a variety of numerical indexes which enable the player to spread the bets placed so as to produce a greater opportunity to obtain a winning combination, the object being to spread your bets so as to avoid redundant combinations.
For example, if one were to choose a field of numbers consisting of thirteen separate numerical values, the player would then place bets on a variety of subsets with each subset containing six numerals. Using the Dimitrov system, the indexes would guide the player to the numerals in each subset such that for the fewest number of bets (or subsets) the player would be guaranteed that if the numbers randomly chosen fell within his field, he would have at least one subset containing four numbers that were randomly chosen.
Thus, the player improves the odds of hitting these smaller number combinations than would normally be obtainable from random selection. Of course such a system does not increase the odds of choosing an exact six number match.
In order to accomplish this and other similiar mathematical applications, the player is guided through indexes which are both confusing and time consuming. For example, in Dimitrov's system the player chooses a field of numbers and then applies a numerical designation starting with the number one to each number in the field. For example, if the field had thirteen numbers, the player would assign a numerical designator from 1-13 to each number in the field. The individual then moves to the indexes which apply to fields having thirteen numbers. Each index contains six numerical designators, from one to thirteen. The player translates each designator in each index into the corresponding numeral in his field to derive a series of numerical subsets.
Important disadvantages of such a procedure involve the likelihood of errors and, more importantly, the consumption of time which is often so great that the player is discouraged before starting and therefore resorts to random selection.
Another important disadvantage results from the fact that a large number of indexes are required in order to apply such a system. This difficulty is compounded when one considers that there are a large variety of lottery games not only from state to state, but even within each state. Thus, the player must literally have a book of indexes available when making his choices.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a new and improved device for obtaining subsets from a field of characters which applies mathematical principles and is easy to use.
Another object of this invention is to provide a new and improved device for obtaining numerical subsets which is compact and easy to carry.
Another object of this invention is to provide a new and improved device for obtaining subsets from a field of characters which can be used over and over again for placing different bets and where the player can easily change the field of characters from which the subsets are being chosen.
Objects and advantages of the invention are set forth in part herein and will also become obvious to those who either study this disclosure or use the subject invention, the same being realized by means of the instrumentalities and combinations pointed out in the appended claims. The invention consists in the novel parts, constructions, arrangements, combinations and improvements herein shown and described.